Gold Game
That was the day Jailbreak was thrown off the front page. Making my return to ROBLOX, I decided to play Jailbreak, because no matter what other people said, I liked that game. It reminded me of GTA. But anyway, as I logged in to my old account, Jailbreak had 0 visitors. When I clicked on it, it said it was under review. Being the most popular game on ROBLOX nowadays, I wonder how that happened. But anyway I clicked on "Games," and what I saw was different. Where Jailbreak should've been was "Gold Game." The icon was a gold light or something. It had 1,000,005 players. In suspicion, I decided to play the game. But all it was was a baseplate at first sight. You know, the normal baseplate template. I moved my character around in boredom, along with the other 75 people who were in the game. But when I walked down to the corner, I saw a gold brick. It was completely shiny. I tried to step on it, but there was an invisible wall that prevented me to walk towards it even more. Using a hack device, I removed the wall and stepped on the brick. It transported me to another game called "GOlld Gme 22." It was obviously a part of Gold Game. The place contained a dark golden hallway, as shiny as the brick. However, I saw light 2 minutes after walking. As I got closer and closer, I thought it was a way out of the hallway. Turns out, it was just a blank white light that wasn't an exit. When I walked into it, ROBLOX crashed. I just went and decided to play Prison Life instead, knowing that Jailbreak was officially closed. However, something caught my eye. I got a message and a friend request, both from someone named "NOtStevve014." He was presumably the creator of the game, since it was on his profile. The message read this: Hi! Thank you for playing Gold Game! It's so exciting to have more people gathered in gold cages. There was a link below to a file on MediaFire. When I clicked on it, the title of the file was "iRellyloveGold.mov," so it was obviously a video file. As I downloaded the file, I opened it in QuickTime Player. The video consisted of images of gold that changed every 10 seconds, covered by a TV damage effect. After one minute, it switched to a ROBLOX character, dead. Like usual, the bricks of a ROBLOX character would fall off. But there was small splatters of blood, with a cheese grater beside the body. Then it cut to images of cheese, changing every 1 second. It started showing cheese being grated after 10 seconds. And then it culminated into pure monstrosity. I started seeing arms, legs, etc. being scratched by a cheese grater. The scene started turning sepia-ish color. When it fully became brown, the video cut to black. It ended after 25 seconds. It was one of the most unthinkable videos I've ever seen. I declined his friend request, and left my computer alone for the rest of the day, playing Grand Theft Auto IV on my Xbox 360 to try to get it off my mind. Category:Games